Future Mai
Future Mai (未来のマイ Mirai no Mai) is the one of the tritagonists of the "Future" Trunks Saga. She is the leader of the Resistance against Goku Black and one of Future Trunks' closest allies. Mai assists Trunks and the others throughout the entire story arc. In the end, the Fused Zamasu had merged with the universe itself, causing Future Zeno to erase it. She is one of the three survivors and now lives in the new future timeline where another Future Mai exists - thanks to Whis warning Future Beerus of Zamasu's Project Zero Mortals. Power Mai is as strong as the average human, though it would appear the conditions she is forced to live in may have hardened her a bit. To compensate, she carries ki projectile weapons, such as the pump-action shotgun commonly seen on her, and a rifle firing a special high powered energy bullet that Mai called Bulma's "Parting Gift". Unfortunately, her efforts are almost always in vain when compared to the immense power that Goku Black and Future Zamasu possess. Equipment * Binoculars - Future Mai uses it to watch Trunks' many fights against Goku Black from a safe distance. * Flash Grenades and Tear Gas - Future Mai uses these as a method to incapacitate and to escape from Goku Black. * Gun - Future Mai's main weapon is a shotgun that has the ability to shoot Ki blasts. * Motor Scooter - Her source of transportation, allowing her to quickly cover ground, and to rescue an ally. * Sniper Rifle - She once used it in an assassination attempt on Black, which ended in failure. Like her shotgun, it can shoot powerful energy waves. Video Game Appearances * In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Future Mai appears in two cards. * Future Mai appears in Dragon Ball Heroes, she and Future Trunks are seen running away from Goku Black, who is hunting them down to kill them. She appears again in the universe mission 1 PV of the Prison Planet Saga alongside Goku and Vegeta. * While not appearing herself, Future Trunks' profile in Dragon Ball Fusions mentions how he "cares deeply about Mai". * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.05 version update, Future Mai's Clothes and Future Mai's Hat can be obtained for female Future Warrior (Saiyan, Earthling, or Majin), as a reward for completing Parallel Quest 107: "The Future's Greatest Hope". ** She was mentioned by Future Trunks and Kid Trunks in said quest. ** The Future Mai's Hat accessory also comes with a black wig based on Future Mai's hairstyle. It is considered a wig as it does not change color when a Super Saiyan transformation is used. ** In Parallel Quest 109: "A Fateful Fight With Deity", Goku Black threatens to kill Trunks just like he did to "that girl". Voice Actresses * Japanese: Eiko Yamada * Funimation dub: Colleen Clinkenbeard * Portuguese dub: Joana Castro * Latin America Spanish dub: Carola Vázquez * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto Battles * Future Mai vs. Goku Black * Future Mai and Resistance Force vs. Goku Black * Future Mai and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) vs. Future Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Manga only) * Future Mai and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Manga only) * Future Mai vs. Goku Black (assassination attempt) (Anime only) * Future Mai vs. Future Zamasu (Anime only) * Future Mai vs. Infinite Zamasu (Anime only) Trivia * It appears that Future Mai broke connections with the Pilaf gang sometime after they were turned into toddlers. She never mentions Future Pilaf or Future Shu, or their current whereabouts. ** In the manga version of the saga, she does recognize present Pilaf and is quite happy to see him. When asked by Pilaf, she realizes Pilaf doesn't know what's waiting for him and says "to think that you'll end up like that" leaving Pilaf without much of an answer. * In the special chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, after the Pilaf Gang's wish for youth, both Future Mai and Future Trunks, as infants, gazed at one-another before she crawls away (foreshadowing their eventual encounter in the "Future" Trunks Saga). * Future Mai is in command of all the remnants of Earth's Military in her timeline which in an ironic twist of fate would make her the closest person the Earth of that timeline has to a leader, a position her former boss Future Pilaf desired. Dbs 65 dub 0503.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0502.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0501.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0500.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0499.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0498.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0497.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0496.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0495.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0494.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0485.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0484.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0483.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0482.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0481.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0248.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0247.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0246.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0245.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0244.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0217.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0216.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0172.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0171.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0122.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0116.jpg Dbs 65 dub 0090.jpg 000019 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703267.png 000018 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703244.png 000017 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703221.png 000016 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703014.png 000015 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702692.png 000014 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702669.png 000013 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702646.png 000012 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702623.png 000011 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702600.png 000010 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702577.png 000009 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702554.png 000008 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702393.png 000007 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702370.png 000006 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 702347.png 000029 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703865.png 000028 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703842.png 000027 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703819.png 000026 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703796.png 000025 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703773.png 000024 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703750.png 000023 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703727.png 000022 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703520.png 000021 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703497.png 000020 Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 703290.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Veterans Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Time Clone Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Commander Category:Marksmanship Category:Gunslinger Category:Humans from Future Trunks Timeline Category:Earthling Category:Political Leaders Category:Driver Category:Cougar Category:Sole Survivor Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Special Forces Category:Secret Keeper Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Resistance Category:Muggles Category:Military Category:Z Fighters Category:Humans Category:Shonen Jump Category:Pilaf Gang Category:Earth's Resistance Category:Female Category:Warrior